TDB/Episodio 12
Vuelve a la Torre 12° Episodio: Nostalgia Familiar! Archivo:Roy sprite 2.png: Oh Janet! ♫ Archivo:Roy sprite 2.png: oh ya empezamos :D Archivo:Roy sprite 2.png: Bueno primero que todo bienvenidos Archivo:Roy sprite 2.png: Hoy Tendremos a una Estrella Familiar! Archivo:Roy sprite 2.png: Hannah! Archivo:Roy sprite 2.png: Pero eso no es Todo! Archivo:Roy sprite 2.png: Hoy 1 Se ira con su Familia Archivo:Roy sprite 2.png: 1 Navidad Sin familia es Malo Archivo:Roy sprite 2.png: Pero 1 Navidad y 1 Año Nuevo.. Archivo:Roy sprite 2.png: Es Peor! Archivo:Roy sprite 2.png: Vamos 18 Dias Archivo:Roy sprite 2.png: (7 Dias no estuvieron al Aire..) Archivo:Roy sprite 2.png: Bueno Veamos Kien se va a Casa Hoy! Archivo:Roy sprite 2.png: Denle el Intro! Video:Pokemon Opening 9 Batalla De La Frontera Latino HD Archivo:León_Pt.png: Llamenos los Ferbusitos! Archivo:NUEVA_LILY.png: Que Asco .-. Archivo:Jose.gif: Los Joselos del Rincon! *w* Archivo:Sprite_de_Shadow.png: Tengo una Idea llamemonos Archivo:Sprite_de_Shadow.png: White High Peace Archivo:NUEVA_LILY.png: Nose.. Archivo:Jose.gif: Esta bueno :D Archivo:León_Pt.png: Asi nos llamaremos Archivo:White NB.png: Esta bueno! Archivo:Cheryl_sprite.png: Hola Que hacen? Archivo:NUEVA_LILY.png: Blanco Alto Paz? Archivo:León_Pt.png: Es bueno ¬¬ Archivo:León_Pt.png: Comensemos! Archivo:Cheryl_sprite.png: Hola? Archivo:León_Pt.png: Empezemos con nuestro Debut! Archivo:Sprite_de_Shadow.png: Esto sera Grande :D Archivo:Cheryl_sprite.png: .-. Archivo:León_Pt.png: Empezemos 1 2 3!! Archivo:León_Pt.png: -toca Bateria- Archivo:Jose.gif: -toca el bajo- Archivo:NUEVA_LILY.png: -toca la pandereta- Archivo:Sprite_de_Shadow.png: -canta- Archivo:White NB.png: -toca las maracas- Archivo:Sprite_de_Shadow.png: Tu Tienes Mi Corazon Archivo:Sprite_de_Shadow.png: No lo Rompas Mi Amor Archivo:Sprite_de_Shadow.png: Baby No lo Tire al Tacho Archivo:Sprite_de_Shadow.png: O Si no te Remplazo Archivo:NUEVA_LILY.png: Porque Solo somos Archivo:NUEVA_LILY.png: 2 Adolecentes Jugando Archivo:NUEVA_LILY.png: En un Campo Minado Archivo:NUEVA_LILY.png: Del Amor y depresion Confesionario Archivo:NUEVA_LILY.png: Con el Ultimo Desafio Archivo:NUEVA_LILY.png: No hemos vuelto mas unidos Archivo:León_Pt.png: Esto me Gusta! Archivo:Sprite_de_Shadow.png: Agregamos a Ferbus y Votamos a Rei Archivo:Sprite_de_Shadow.png: No me Arrepiento de Nada u.u Archivo:White NB.png: Estoy En una Banda :D Archivo:White NB.png: Estoy Tan Feliz :D Archivo:Cher_Sprite.png: No soy Tonta Archivo:Cher_Sprite.png: Hay otra Cheryl por aki ¬¬ Archivo:Cher_Sprite.png: Y la Matare Buajajja Normal * En el Living Archivo:Roy sprite 2.png: El Desafio de Hoy sera Votar a Alguien Archivo:Roy sprite 2.png: Solo eso.. Archivo:Roy sprite 2.png: Pero si se van Archivo:Roy sprite 2.png: Pasaran Año Nuevo con su Familia. Archivo:Roy sprite 2.png: Asi que Decidan Bien a quien votar.. Archivo:Roy sprite 2.png: Adios.. Los dejo solos Archivo:Hoja_intro.png: Este episodio sera mas corot que mi Nombre .-. * En Recepcion Archivo:Julieta by FANPOK.png: Una Habitacion? Archivo:Hanah montana sprite.png: Claro! Archivo:Julieta by FANPOK.png: HM!!! Archivo:Hanah montana sprite.png: Claro! Archivo:Julieta by FANPOK.png: Toma tu llave.. Archivo:Hanah montana sprite.png: Ok. Adios Archivo:Julieta by FANPOK.png: Espera Me cantas Party en Usa *w* Archivo:Hanah montana sprite.png: Eso lo Canta Miley no Yo! Archivo:Julieta by FANPOK.png: .-. Archivo:Julieta by FANPOK.png: Entonces Hoedown Throwdown! *w* Archivo:Hanah montana sprite.png: Tambien la canta Miley ewe Archivo:Julieta by FANPOK.png: ewe Archivo:Julieta by FANPOK.png: Bueno toma el ascensor y sube .-. * En el Ascensor Archivo:Hanah montana sprite.png: Hola Archivo:Yoh_1.png: Hola.. Archivo:Hanah montana sprite.png: .. Archivo:Yoh_1.png: Creo que te conosco.. Archivo:Hanah montana sprite.png: Si seguro.. Archivo:Yoh_1.png: no eres Demi lovato? Archivo:Hanah montana sprite.png: No ella esta en Rehabilitacion Archivo:Yoh_1.png: Bueh.. Archivo:Hanah montana sprite.png: .-. Archivo:Yoh_1.png: Este es mi Piso Adios! Archivo:Hanah montana sprite.png: Ahora pasare como incognita >=) Archivo:Hanah montana sprite.png: -se kita disfraz- Archivo:Miley cyrus by giovi.png: :D Archivo:Miley cyrus by giovi.png: Veamos que me prepara este hotel * Mientras en el Cuarto de Ferbus Archivo:León_Pt.png: A veces te quiero como un Pie de Manzana Archivo:Jose.gif: Tengo gustan los Pies .-. Archivo:León_Pt.png: Si :P Archivo:NUEVA_LILY.png: Que hay? Archivo:Jose.gif: Ferbus come Pies con manzana .-. Archivo:NUEVA_LILY.png: e.O Archivo:NUEVA_LILY.png: A veces nose porke vengo con ustedes .-. Comercial * Parlantes: Estan Listos Chicos? * Todos: Si capitan estamos Listos (?) * Parlantes: Ok solo decia xD sigan con sus actividades .-. Archivo:Adriana_formal_muy_pop.png: .-. Archivo:Hoja_intro.png: ewe Archivo:Adriana_formal_muy_pop.png: ESPEREN UN MOMENTO DONDE ESTA ANNIE!!!!!! * En el Zoologico Archivo:Maya_DP.png: -se lame la mano- Archivo:Maya_DP.png: -suspiro- Archivo:Criadora NB.png: -le trae comida- Archivo:Maya_DP.png: .-. Archivo:Maya_DP.png: No soy una Pantera! Archivo:Criadora NB.png: ES verda D: Archivo:Maya_DP.png: =D Archivo:Criadora NB.png: Eres una Loca :P Archivo:Maya_DP.png: ewe Archivo:Criadora NB.png: Adios -cierra la jaula- * En el Cuarto de Miley Archivo:Miley cyrus by giovi.png: Termine de Empacar Archivo:Miley cyrus by giovi.png: Que aburrida estoy .-. Archivo:Miley cyrus by giovi.png: Hay Alguien ahí? Archivo:Cher_Sprite.png: =3 Archivo:Miley cyrus by giovi.png: Hola tu seras lily :D Archivo:Cher_Sprite.png: Me llamo Cheryl Archivo:Cheryl_sprite.png: Alguien me llamo! Archivo:Cher_Sprite.png: NO! Largate ¬w¬ Archivo:Cher_Sprite.png: -la tira por las escaleras- Archivo:Cheryl_sprite.png: ahhh -rueda por las escaleras- Archivo:Lisandro(4).png: Hey cuidado! Archivo:Miley cyrus by giovi.png: Tu seras Oliver :3 Archivo:Lisandro(4).png: ewe Archivo:Miley cyrus by giovi.png: Estoy Aburrida Chicos vamos a Comprar :D Archivo:Cher_Sprite.png: Yo no puedo Salir .-. Archivo:Lisandro(4).png: Tengo cosas que hacer Archivo:Miley cyrus by giovi.png: ewe Aburridos Archivo:Miley cyrus by giovi.png: Extraño mi casa -lagrimas de nostalgia- Archivo:Lisandro(4).png: Entonces anda! Archivo:Lisandro(4).png: Sigue tus sueños y alcanza tus metas (?) Archivo:Miley cyrus by giovi.png: -w- * Mientras la Banda de otro Genero Archivo:NUEVA_LILY.png: e.e Archivo:Jose.gif: Que aburrido Archivo:NUEVA_LILY.png: Ya salio la cancion? Archivo:Sprite_de_Shadow.png: Todavia!! Archivo:León_Pt.png: Trabaja Esclavo!! -le da latigazos- (?) Archivo:NUEVA_LILY.png: Y rapido! Archivo:Jose.gif: .-. Archivo:Sprite_de_Shadow.png: waaaah! Archivo:NUEVA_LILY.png: ah.. Baby Archivo:Sprite_de_Shadow.png: Baby? Archivo:NUEVA_LILY.png: So much for Lady ♫ Archivo:Sprite_de_Shadow.png: Ya salio una Estrofa :D Archivo:NUEVA_LILY.png: Si pero sigue .-. Archivo:León_Pt.png: Apurate! -le da latigazos- (?) * En el Living Archivo:Roy sprite 2.png: Hora de Eliminar a Alguien! Archivo:Roy sprite 2.png: Al confesionario! Confesionario Archivo:León_Pt.png: Cheryl Archivo:Jose.gif: Cheryl .-. Archivo:Sprite_de_Shadow.png: Lily ¬w¬ Archivo:NUEVA_LILY.png: Adriana ewe Archivo:White NB.png: Lily Archivo:Adriana_formal_muy_pop.png: Lily Archivo:Hoja_intro.png: Ferbus Archivo:Cher_Sprite.png: Somos tan pokos .-. Nomino a Lily Normal Archivo:Roy sprite 2.png: Los Nominados Son Archivo:Roy sprite 2.png: Cheryl (denuevo ewe), y Lily! Archivo:Roy sprite 2.png: OPCION 1: Cheryl Archivo:Roy sprite 2.png: OPCION 2: Lily Archivo:Roy sprite 2.png: Eso por hoy nada mas :D Archivo:Roy sprite 2.png: Voten abajo Archivo:Roy sprite 2.png: Mañana veremos el Desenlace de la historia de Hannah Archivo:Roy sprite 2.png: Ahora les damos un Bonus :D ¿A quien Expulsas de la Casa? Opcion 1 Opcion 2 * Hannah Montana! * Aplausos Pregrabados (?) Archivo:Miley cyrus by giovi.png: A veces nose que hacer chicos .-. Archivo:Cheryl_sprite.png: -con yeso en la pierna- Ayudame amiga ewe Archivo:Miley cyrus by giovi.png: Aburrida.. Archivo:Cheryl_sprite.png: Me pican las Hormigas ewe Archivo:Miley cyrus by giovi.png: Vamos de compras :3 Archivo:Cheryl_sprite.png: Estoy con el Yeso ewe Archivo:Miley cyrus by giovi.png: Que mala, Pues yo me ire -3- Archivo:Miley cyrus by giovi.png: Adios -cierra la puerta- Archivo:Cheryl_sprite.png: ewe Archivo:Lisandro(4).png: Hola Cheryl Archivo:Cheryl_sprite.png: Hola Lisandro Archivo:Cheryl_sprite.png: Me ayudas :D Archivo:Lisandro(4).png: No solo vine por limonada :P Archivo:Cheryl_sprite.png: ewe Archivo:Lisandro(4).png: Adios! -cierra la puerta- Archivo:Cheryl_sprite.png: ewe Archivo:Cheryl_sprite.png: Ire por un postre Archivo:Cheryl_sprite.png: ahhh -se cae con yeso y todo- * Risas Pregrabadas (?) Archivo:Miley cyrus by giovi.png: Hola cheryl vamos a mi Concierto! Archivo:Cheryl_sprite.png: Estoy con yeso y no puedo salir que no entiendes!!! Archivo:Miley cyrus by giovi.png: Espera tu no eres Cheryl!! Archivo:Cher_Sprite.png: Por fin lo descubriste Amiga ;D * Aplausos y gritos Pregrabados (?) Archivo:Miley cyrus by giovi.png: Si seguimos juntas forever! Archivo:Cheryl_sprite.png: Y que hay de mi D: Archivo:Miley cyrus by giovi.png: Muerete! Archivo:Cher_Sprite.png: -la tira por las escaleras- Archivo:Cheryl_sprite.png: -rodando por las escaleras- Archivo:Sprite_de_Shadow.png: Hey no tiren su Basura! * Risas Pregrabadas (?) Archivo:Sprite_de_Shadow.png: Aun conservo mi Chispa :D Archivo:Sprite_de_Shadow.png: -guiña a la camara- Comentarios * Resumen: Mientras Hannah quiere tener una vida normal, Los chicos tendran una banda. Esto ya parese una Serie, aunque no es mala idea (?) xD. Fecha Eliminatoria. No hay Desafio.. [[Usuario:Quinoa07|'◙_Nick_◙']] [[Usuario Discusión:Quinoa07|'¿Consultas?']] 00:01 27 dic 2010 (UTC) * Ferbus come pies con manzana XD aaBSooL!! Who owns my heart (?) 00:25 27 dic 2010 (UTC) * porque todos me tratan mal u.u [[User:Pika...|''Happy]][[Usuario Discusión:Pika...|New]][[Pokemon fruit atack|Jear...]] 01:21 27 dic 2010 (UTC) * Estubo gracioso xD [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|'Germán-Kun ]]~~¡Habla conmigo aquí!~~' 01:59 27 dic 2010 (UTC) * mm no sali mucho pero estuvo gracioso x3 Archivo:Mini_Dratini.png♠♪La mejor creadora de sprites !Adri! :3♪♠♣♦♥Felices fiestas♥♦♣Archivo:Mini_Dratini.png 05:01 27 dic 2010 (UTC) *Yo tampoco salí mucho pero igual me gusto (aunque me gustaría salir más si no es molestia...) n_n. --[[Usuario:Kari White|'Kari White']]♥♥[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'The friendship is beautiful''']] 12:25 27 dic 2010 (UTC) *Aun conservo mi chispa XD